Etapas del Duelo
by Kmy Kusanagi
Summary: Lo único que Blaise y el resto del mundo mágico quieren saber, es quién terminó con quién. A Draco, el tema no termina de gustarle. SLASH DracoHarry. Finalizado!
1. Negación

_Para la comunidad de retos** tehtypewriter **y esto corresponde a la tabla 'Etapas del Duelo'. Una interpretación muy yo de ese título bastante fatalista, lo admito. Una relación que se ha acabado y un Draco Malfoy que tiene que aceptarlo._

_Este capítulo es bastante corto. Se van alargando a medida que avanza._

**Negación**

- ¿Qué si Potter terminó conmigo? ¿Qué clase de pregunta abominable es esa Blaise?

El joven frente a él se encogió de hombros indolentemente y contestó sin prestar mayor atención a la mirada que le dirigía el hombre rubio detrás del escritorio.

- Pues eso es lo que dicen por ahí.- Blaise se reclinó en su asiento.- Dicen que Potter te mandó a volar porque eras impotente.

La mandíbula de Draco amenazó con dejar una abolladura en el suelo del despacho.

- Eso o que te acostabas con la sangre sucia. La verdad es que no lo recuerdo muy bien.

Después de la fracción de segundo que le costó a Draco saltar por encima de la robusta mesa de madera, Blaise pudo sentir en su garganta el cosquilleo de una varita acariciándole la nuez de Adán y recordándole lo bueno que era Malfoy con todo ese asunto de las torturas y otras Artes Más Oscuras.

- Escúchame bien, Zabini, porque no lo repetiré. Yo terminé con Potter, con ese maldito santurrón de cabeza rota. ¿Acaso de verdad crees que ese maldito Gryffindor sería capaz de mandarme a mí al demonio? ¿A mí?

Blaise pensó que era mejor no contestar, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que el ego de Draco se presentaba peligrosamente susceptible aquella mañana en todo lo referente a su reciente ruptura con el Ex Chico Dorado.

- Yo terminé con Potter, porque no es más que un maldito pusilánime. Y como vuelvas a mencionar algo sobre mi potencia o que siquiera me he atrevido a tocar a Granger, te cruciaré la polla hasta que no le sirvas a Pansy ni para hacerle cosquillas. ¿Entiendes?

-Entiendo.- musitó apartándose un poco del rubio.- Tú terminaste con el estúpido cara rajada.

- Sí. Claro que lo hice. Y debí haberlo hecho mucho antes.- Draco volvió a su lugar original y bebió un sorbo de su café.- Demonios, Blaise ¿Cómo me dejaste estar dos años con ese maldito cegatón?

- Draco, te recuerdo que cuando intenté hacerte entrar en razón me hiciste vomitar babosas durante una semana.

- Aún así. Tu deber era insistir.

- Ya.- trató de no revolver los ojos y miró el escritorio.- Oye, y la historia en que ustedes se montaban tríos con Snape ¿Tampoco es cierta?

La respuesta fue un gesto de náusea de parte del rubio.

- Oh, Zabini, te juro que te mataría si no estuviera tan asqueado. ¿Qué mierda lees?

- Últimamente mucho Corazón de Bruja. Se la pasan hablando de ti y de Potter y su nueva relación con la Weasley…

Durante los años siguientes, Blaise deseó muchas veces jamás haber dicho aquella estúpida frase.

**Continuará**

_Eso. El fic está terminado, así que quizá actualice dentro de la semana :P Espero._

_Segundo capítulo: 'Ira'._

_Gracias por leer_


	2. Ira

_Hola otra vez. Primera vez en mi existencia que actualizo tan pronto un fic. Casi casi me siento orgullosa de mí misma :P. Bueno, mil gracias a quienes me leen. Este capítulo es... ehhh... furioso quizá xD. Lo que Blaise puede provocar con sus palabras._

_Aquí va:_

**Ira**

Blaise se fue cuando Draco comenzó a lanzar cosas de un extremo a otro de la habitación. Lo último que vio fue al rubio arrojando un jarrón, que fácilmente costaría unos cuantos miles de galeones, contra la pared, el cual se hizo un millón de trocitos de porcelana nacarada en el suelo.

Draco, por su lado, siguió aventando los adornos caros de su madre contra la puerta y aullando al ritmo, inmerso en su propia catarsis de furia ciega. No era que le importara que Potter volviera con esa pequeña y sucia comadreja pelirroja.

Para nada.

A él no le importaba que ese estúpido cara rajada apenas tres semanas después de su ruptura ya hubiera encontrado consuelo en los brazos de otra persona. ¿Por qué habría de importarle?

¿Que estaba revolcándose con la Weasley en ese horrible cuchitril que Potter insistía en llamar casa? Ja. Bien por ellos. Excelente. Casi casi que los felicitaba y los nominaba para la pareja del año. ¿Que iban a tener un monton de comadrejillas miopes? Draco estaba tan terriblemente feliz por ellos que creía que iba a explotar y a manchar las paredes de su despacho con sus sesos y órganos varios. En serio, todo de pura _purísima_ felicidad.

Maldita enana pecosa imbécil.

Por si las moscas, aventó todos los papeles que había estado revisando antes de la visita de Blaise y también hizo estallar los ventanales. Pateó un par de veces el papelero y con un movimiento de varita hizo arder la estúpida revista de Blaise.

También arrojó su taza de café contra la pared y se entretuvo triturando sus plumas entre sus dedos. Gritó, por el simple placer de gritar y sintió deseos de matar a alguien. A quien fuera. Ojalá de mucho cabello rojo.

- Estúpido Potter del demonio.- chilló revolviéndose el cabello y dando patadas al escritorio.

- ¿Me llamabas?

La voz de la puerta lo detuvo en medio de su intento de levitar la mesa a través de la ventana. Volteó con un movimiento demasiado brusco, consiguiendo hacer que su cuello crujiera, y apretó los dientes al ver al hombre moreno, de ojos verdes y estúpidas gafas, parado en la entrada de su despacho.

- ¿Qué mierda haces en mi casa, tú maldito idiota?

El otro no pareció asustarse ante los insultos. Observó con una ceja alzada el caos dentro de la habitación, para luego mirar con gesto de desconcierto y diversión al propio Draco, en medio de todo el descalabro.

- Cualquiera diría que no soy bienvenido por aquí. ¿Qué, Draco? ¿Esas terapias de control de la ira no van bien?

**Continuará…**

_Juro por mi madre que no me di cuenta de lo corto que había quedado :S. Es que, como creo que dije anteriormente, el fic estaba pensado como drabbles cortísimos y que después se extendieron y quedaron así._

_El tercer capítulo 'Negociación' es más largo y quizá entendamos mejor quién terminó con quién. El porqué... aún falta._

_Gracias por leer! De verdad que agradezco mucho a aquellas que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un comentario de apoyo :P También a quienes leen y quedan en el anonimato, claro, Un beso para tods ustedes!_


	3. Negociación

_Holas. No tengo mucho que decir: estoy algo triste y ni siquiera revisé el capítulo. Esperemos no esté demasiado mal y no sé, la vida es tan extraña a veces :S._

_Un montón de gracias a todos aquellos que leen y comentan... y también a quienes sólo leen. :) gracias por compartir su tiempo conmigo._

**Negociación**

Draco se sentó en su butaca frente a… bueno, frente a _nada_, en vista de que su escritorio aún reposaba encaramado en el borde de la ventana, debido al breve acceso de _mal genio_ de dos minutos atrás. De todas maneras, apoyó elegantemente los codos en sus rodillas y alzó una ceja observando al proyecto de persona mal vestido que decía llamarse Harry Potter.

- Espero tu respuesta, Potter. ¿Qué haces en mi casa?- el aludido se apoyó en la pared más cercana y le miró por entre medio del flequillo oscuro de cabello que le cruzaba el rostro.- Más importante aún ¿Cómo diablos entraste?

- Ehh, Zabini me dejó entrar. Mencionó algo acerca de tu histeria menopáusica y que eras un peligro para la sociedad y se fue.

Draco anotó mentalmente asesinar a Blaise, de manera muy lenta y muy dolorosa. Seguramente después del impacto inicial, hasta Pansy se lo agradecería.

- Entiendo. Zabini no entiende el concepto de visita no grata y al parecer tú tampoco. Ahora ¿A qué demonios has venido?

- Creí que era obvio que algún día necesitaría venir a recoger mi ropa.

- Créeme Potter: si yo tuviera tu ropa, haría mi mayor esfuerzo por perderla.

Potter le miró con un gesto de profundo desagrado y se apartó de la cara el mechón de cabello que insistía en obstruirle su de por sí deplorable visión. Draco hizo un mohín de desprecio viendo como ese animal muerto, al que las malas lenguas le llamaban 'cabello de Potter', insistía en salir de su lugar nuevamente y enterrarse parcialmente en el ojo izquierdo de su ex novio.

- Vaya, no sabía que tenías por nuevo hábito leer revistas rosa. Digo, aparte de destruir tu despacho por la mañana.- Harry se inclinó y recogió la revista de Blaise a medio quemar.- Supongo que te divierte mucho leer lo que dicen de nosotros.

Draco le miró con furia mal contenida y masculló en voz baja un par de insultos en francés.

-Sí, claro. Siempre es estimulante leer durante el desayuno de tus revolcones con la Weasley.

Ah.- musitó Potter sin inmutarse y bastante interesado en las páginas medio chamuscadas.- ¿Sabes? La semana pasada tú salías con Hagrid.

Draco pensó que esta vez de verdad iba a devolver el estómago. Trató de serenarse y dedicó toda su atención al horrible suéter de rombos violetas que llevaba Potter. En serio, Potter debería quemar todo su guardarropa y después quemar las cenizas y tragárselas.

- Eso o habías terminado conmigo porque me disgustaba que usaras vestidos. No lo recuerdo muy bien.

Draco hizo estallar unas copas y trató con todas sus fuerzas de no parecer el maníaco asesino que se sentía. Se levantó con lentitud y caminó hasta llegar a unos pocos metros de Potter, que le miraba con una sonrisa divertida.

- Ya ves como les gusta inventar cosas.- se encogió de hombros y en sus ojos brilló algo malicioso.- Cómo si tú te hubieras atrevido a terminar conmigo.

Draco olvidó la imagen de él mismo enfundado en túnicas floreadas y medias de seda y encaró a Potter con un gesto brusco.

- Bueno, esa es la única parte en que estos periodistas de cuarta acertaron, Potter.

- Draco.- Harry apoyó una mano en su hombro afablemente burlón.- Creo que es hora que aceptes que yo terminé contigo.

- Potter, te recuerdo que fui yo quien dijo las palabras 'vete al demonio'.

- Y yo fui quien dijo antes 'Esto no está funcionando'.- Harry se apartó y levitó sin dificultades el escritorio desde la ventana hasta su posición original, para luego apoyarse en una de sus esquinas.

- Pero fui YO quien terminó y dijo las últimas palabras.

- Por supuesto que fuiste el último en hablar, en vista que me cerraste la puerta en la cara y mandaste a los elfos a echarme los perros encima.

Draco sonrió con suficiencia recordando el episodio y se acercó unos pasos a su ex pareja. Observó como el pelo oscuro enmarcaba sin la menor gracia su rostro y como un oscuro rastro de barba de varios días le recorría la mandíbula.

- Bien, Potter, negociemos. Terminé contigo, te lancé mi colección de dobermans encima, rompí tu pequeño corazón Gryffindor y ahora estás aquí rogando porque lo reconsidere.

El hombre de cabello oscuro le miró divertido, pero con una cierta compasión en los ojos verdes que a Draco le minó un poco la seguridad.

- Nunca he entendido tu concepto de negociación, Draco.- Harry repitió el gesto de pasarse una mano por el cabello y luego sonrió con suavidad.- Y no he venido a que reconsideres nada.

**Continuará**

_Eh... eso. Es corto, parece. Me he dado cuenta que mejor ya no digo nada sobre el largo de los capítulos porque siempre me equivoco. Ojalá les haya gustado y bueno, el cuarto capítulo a mí me gusta bastante :) una escena en particular, que un día de la nada se apareció en mi mente y que fue la que me hizo hacer este fic._

_Hasta la próxima semana._

_Espero sus comentarios, críticas, quejas y sugerencias. _

_Besos. KmY_


	4. Depresión

_Holas :( Lamento haberme tardado más de lo normal. Es sólo que la semana pasada se me ocurrió recuperar uno de mis viejos fics y pasé el fin de semana corrigiendo y analizando posibilidades y entre que subía el capítulo y planificaba el futuro de la historia, se me olvidó actualizar este._

_Aquí va el penúltimo capítulo._

_Ojalá les guste. Es algo corto, para variar U.u._

**Depresión**

Harry se había marchado de la mansión quince minutos después, con su baúl de ropa flotando frente a su nariz, su Saeta de Fuego miniaturizada en el bolsillo derecho y las esperanzas destrozadas de Draco en el otro. No era, de ninguna manera, que él quisiera que Potter volviera.

De ningún modo. Prefería despellejarse a sí mismo con un tenedor que volver con Potter.

Por favor, él había sido muy claro tres semanas atrás, cuando lo mandó al infierno y le clausuró la posibilidad de aparecerse dentro de la Mansión. Él había cortado todos los vínculos que, por algún motivo que sólo Merlín entendía, lo unían a Potter y Draco ya no quería tener nada que ver con el Gryffindor y su sentimentalismo barato y sus horribles camisas a cuadros. Él no quería nada _con_ ni _de_ Potter.

Nada de nada. El hecho de que hubiera escondido la parte superior del pijama de franela de Potter, para evitar que lo guardara en su baúl y se lo llevara, no significaba nada, fuera de que quería que Potter pasara frío por las noches. Y que cogiera una gripe. Claro, todo era parte de un plan maravillosamente macabro.

Y el que permaneciera observando la puerta por donde Potter se había ido, una hora después de que éste la cerrara, tampoco significaba nada.

Nada de nada.

Pensó en volver al despacho, pero dentro de aquella habitación ya no quedaba nada que él pudiera destruir y lo que más anhelaba Draco en esos momentos era hacer explotar unas cuantas cosas. O subir a su cuarto a sentirse muy, muy mal, que fue la opción que terminó escogiendo. Se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la colcha negra, impecablemente estirada por los elfos, y observó el techo raso de la habitación. El mismo techo que dos años atrás, en su primera visita a la Mansión Malfoy, Harry había tratado de hacer que reflejara el cielo nocturno, emulando al del Gran Comedor. Desde luego que el inútil de Potter no lo consiguió. Vamos, que el chico _realmente_ había combatido al Señor Tenebroso a base de Expelliarmus, mucho talento no tenía. Lo cierto es que sólo logró hacer desaparecer el tejado dejándolos con un frío de los cojones, pero Harry pronto había olvidado el tema en vista de otros asuntos más cálidos que atender.

Draco rodó sobre la cama hasta ponerse boca abajo y hundió la nariz en la almohada. A pesar de las semanas pasadas, seguía percibiendo la presencia de Potter ahí. Probablemente era pura paranoia, en vista que los elfos cambiaban a diario las colchas, pero era imposible extirpar así como así la presencia de alguien que había estados dos años invadiendo su vida, quitándole las colchas por las noches y equivocándose de cepillo de dientes frecuentemente.

No bastaba con sólo cambiar las sábanas para que todo dejara de oler a él. Estúpido Potter. No sólo le había arruinado sus panes perfectos de vida, sino que también se había colado bajo su piel como una sanguijuela y Draco no sabía cómo sacarlo de ahí, ni tampoco estaba tan seguro como tres semanas atrás de querer sacarlo. Sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies.

Harry no iba a volver.

Él lo había estado esperando pacientemente los últimos veinte días, asumiendo que era obvio que no sentía nada de lo dicho. Llevaban dos años juntos, eso debería haberle indicado a Potter que realmente no creía que fuera una mediocre parodia de ser humano y que toda esta humorada de relación fue siempre un fiasco, como le había gritado a todo pulmón. Vamos, Draco siempre decía cosas así sin pensarlas. Harry tendría que haberlo sabido. Tendría que haberse dado cuenta de lo estúpidos que estaban siendo ambos, especialmente Draco con su afición de llamar sangre sucia a Granger y de llegar tarde todos los viernes.

Y sobre todo con esa manía que tenía de fingir que todo le interesaba un bledo y darle a entender a Potter que le daba lo mismo si estaba con él o no.

Y estúpido Potter, por creérselo.

Ahora, sólo le quedaba aceptar las cosas como estaban. Él estaba solo en medio de su cuarto desierto, abrazado a la camisa del pijama de su ex novio, mientras Potter posiblemente estaba en esos momentos con la Weasley de bolsillo.

Y Draco no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

**Continuará**

_:O _

_Bueno, ahora sólo queda un capítulo y ya tendré mi primer fic terminado :D creo que es el momento cúlmine de mi irregular carrera de fangirl y quizá verlo terminado me anime con todos los demás que tengo algo abandonados. En fin, que la próxima semana nos leemos en el último capítulo._

_Mil Gracias por leer. Todos los comentarios son bien recibidos._

_Hasta pronto! KmY_


	5. Aceptación

_El final. No sé, xD es tan raro terminar un fic, que siento que me quedé con un montón de cosas por decir. De todos modos, no podría acabar de otra manera._

_**El capítulo pasado olvidé comentar cual era la escena que me hizo escribir todo este fic: es el momento en que Draco está abrazado al pijama de Harry, en su habitación, y recuerda que Harry le robaba las mantas y usaba su cepillo de dientes. **__Ese momento, tan mínimo, es lo que me inspiró a hacer esto. XD sé que la mayor parte es más bien una parodia, pero mi intención era hacer una mínima reflexión sobre la vida en pareja. Muy mínima, es verdad._

_Gracias por acompañarme en esta mini-aventura. Fue una divertida experiencia esto de hacer tablas :) Así que mis agradecimientos a Teh Typewriter por brindarme la oportunidad._

**Aceptación**

Potter estaba sentado frente a la chimenea, con un tazón de cereales en una mano y una lata de gaseosa en la otra. Draco se tragó los veinte comentarios sobre correcta nutrición y desayunos balanceados que se le vinieron a la cabeza y le observó en silencio, mientras se sacudía del cabello los restos de hollín que le había dejado el viaje con polvos flu.

Esperó un momento, observando que Potter le miraba con atención, pero sin dejar de comer sus cereales bañados en azúcar.

Draco echó un vistazo alrededor, en busca de alguna cabeza pelirroja a la que hacer explotar, pero sólo se encontró con el desastre típico en el hábitat de Potter: calcetines arriba de una lámpara, esa caja parlante idiota hablando sola en el fondo y restos de pizza fría en el mesón.

- ¿Y bien, Draco?

Supuso que ese era el punto de inicio del momento más patético de su vida, pero estaba dispuesto a aceptar las consecuencias de su propia idiotez e incapacidad emocional y enfrentarse a lo sucedido.

- Potter. Harry. Yo sólo quería disculparme.

Hubo un silencio violento entre ambos, en que Potter dejó su cuenco de comida y se levantó lentamente del sillón, para acercarse y mirarle con atención.

- Quería disculparme por enviarte al demonio. Créeme que lamento mucho haber terminado contigo.- Harry le observó con aprensión y abrió la boca dispuesto a protestar, pero Draco fue más rápido.- Lamento haber hecho que los elfos te expulsaran de la casa y todo ese asunto con los perros y, por sobre todo, lamento haber iniciado toda esta estupidez, al hablar con la prensa.

Draco buscó la mirada de Harry, para encontrar en ella algo de aceptación hacia la disculpa, pero no pudo descifrar la bruma que oscurecía los ojos verdes. Sin estar seguro si sería correcto continuar o si ya sería mejor largarse, siguió hablando.

- Siento mucho no haber hecho nada en estos dos años porque las cosas fueran mejores. Y lamento no sabes cuánto que ahora estés con esa pequeña cosa pelirroja.

- ¿Eso es todo?

Draco no estaba seguro de qué había esperado yendo hasta el departamento de Potter y pedirle perdón, pero desde luego que no había esperado ese gesto desafiante en el otro joven y mucho menos la pregunta. Meditó un poco en lo que acababa de decir, buscando el error y luego volvió a mirar a Harry. Este estaba nuevamente concentrado en su desayuno y no parecía recordar su presencia.

Pensó en acercarse y sacarle de la frente ese mechón oscuro que parecía estorbarle la vista, pero luego pensó que eso sería demasiado invasivo para un ex novio.

- Supongo que sí. – Draco se sintió desesperar. No estaba seguro de qué quería, pero estaba seguro de que no quería irse.- Es decir, no lo sé. ¿Quieres que te pida perdón por algo más?

Aparentemente, no fue la mejor frase de su repertorio. Harry le miró con algo parecido a la furia en medio de la intensidad de sus orbes verdes.

- No es así como funcionan las cosas, Draco. No quiero que me pidas perdón por cosas que no sientes, ni nada. Mejor vete.

- ¡No! De verdad siento todo este desastre. De verdad que lamento haber hecho las cosas así de mal y definitivamente lamento haber dado la entrevista para Rita Skeeter.

- Bien.

- Lamento haber estado siempre trabajando o siempre con Zabini o haber hechizado a Weasley media docena de veces a la semana. Lamento nunca haberte dicho lo que sentía o comportarme como un cabrón de once años todo el tiempo.- Draco rebuscó desesperado en su memoria las cosas que los habían llevado hasta este punto y de pronto sintió que eran demasiadas como para poder enumerarlas. Se pellizcó nerviosamente el lóbulo de la oreja y observó a Harry que manoseaba, distraído, su desayuno.

- Bien, Draco.

- No, no está bien. Mira, destruí todo mi puto despacho para lograr darme cuenta de todo esto, así que no me iré de aquí hasta resolver esto. No entiendo bien este asunto de pedir perdón, pero sí sé que tengo que lograr que me perdones. Acepto que hice un noventa por ciento de las cosas mal y que el otro diez por ciento no lo recuerdo. Pero te quiero y supongo que eso vale de algo.

Se atrevió a acercarse un paso, pero Harry lo retrocedió sin mirarle. También intentó sacarle ese bendito mechón de la cara, pero Harry se retiró como si el contacto le quemara.

- Está bien, Draco. Yo también hice las cosas muy mal, muy mal. Pero no funciona simplemente por lamentarlo, Draco, hay que hacer cosas para mejorar y definitivamente nosotros dos no sabemos ser una pareja. Lo intentamos, pero quizá simplemente no somos el uno para el otro.- Harry se encogió de hombros.- ¿De qué maldita manera podríamos haber sido el uno para el otro? Míranos.

Y Draco lo miró. Luego se observó a sí mismo. Observó sus manos pálidas _¿De qué maldita manera podríamos haber sido el uno para el otro?_ Potter y Malfoy. El héroe y el hijo de mortífagos. _¿Cómo podría resultar eso?_

- Nos mentimos todo este tiempo creyendo que de verdad estaba funcionando. Pero no era así. Nosotros estamos hechos para pelearnos y maldecirnos y competir en quidditch e insultarnos por las calles. No para ser una pareja. Y ya es hora que lo aceptemos, Draco.

- ¿Esto es por la Weasley?- murmuró Draco, ya fastidiado.

- Draco, por favor dejemos el tema. Creí que era evidente que yo no estoy con Ginny, en vista que ella está casada con Dean, y que tú no sales con Hagrid, en vista de… en vista de todo. ¿Bien, ahora? Creo que sería mejor que te fueras.

Draco pensó que era bastante mejor que lo pensado y que definitivamente descuartizaría a Blaise con sus propias manos. Pero seguía sintiendo que su tarea estaba incompleta.

- Potter, ni creas que me voy a ir. Como ya lo dijiste, fuimos hecho para discutir y contradecirnos en todo, no voy a venir ahora a cambiar la costumbre. Pero no veo de qué manera eso impide que tengamos una relación. Potter, llevamos dos años así, tropezándonos cada dos pasos, pero mejorando siempre un poco. Quizá yo pueda maldecir a Weasley menos o quizá me aprenda el nombre de Granger uno de estos días. Quizá tú podrías dejar de arrojar mi ropa por la ventana cuando peleamos. Quizá yo deba decirte más seguido que eres importante, que eres el imbécil más insoportable que conocí nunca, incapaz de usar medias del mismo par y que me gana en todos los partidos de quidditch, pero eres _mi_ imbécil y no quiero que lo seas de nadie más.

Tomó aire y se preguntó si haberle llamado imbécil era la mejor estrategia de seducción. Suponía que no exactamente.

- Así que... ¿Qué importa si realmente somos el uno para el otro? Las parejas reales no son la una para la otra, las parejas son simplemente personas que deciden estar juntas, Potter. - Draco se acercó y esta vez Harry no retrocedió. Pensó que era un avance y tocó con la punta de los dedos la mejilla del otro. Harry le observó confuso y luego, cerró los ojos rindiéndose a la caricia.

- Quizá aparte de todo lo ya mencionado, tú podrías evitar contarle mentiras a Rita Skeeter sobre los pormenores de nuestra relación cuando peleamos, Draco. No sé si te pueda perdonar el que le hayas dicho que me buscabas la polla con lupa.

Draco se inclinó con suavidad sobre su cuello, sin decir nada, temiendo romper ese ambiente de cálida reconciliación entre ellos. Deslizó lentamente los labios por la extensión de piel bronceada y suave, tropezando con la leve elevación de la clavícula y se permitió delinearla con la lengua. Levantó una mano y la apoyó en el pecho, ahí exactamente donde se sentían más fuertes los latidos del corazón del otro. Harry suspiró quedamente y se permitió apoyar la barbilla en la cabeza rubia, aspirando el suave olor a hierbas del shampoo de Draco que creyó jamás volvería a oler. Eran una pareja.

Y probablemente seguirían siéndolo un buen tiempo más. Ambos eran demasiado obstinados como para dejar algo por las buenas. Y Harry agradeció por primera vez, que Draco fuera el cabezota insoportable que era.

- Yo tampoco creo poder olvidar que le dijiste a El Profeta que me gustaba vestirme de mujer, Potter. Ni te creas que te salvas de ésta.

**FIN**

_Sí, fue un final feliz bastante rosa, lo menos común en mí que pude hacer. XD Originalmente, quería incluir algo más subidito de tono, pero sentí que me iba a romper el orden natural de la historia. No es el mejor final del mundo, pero representa un poco lo que opino de las parejas: no hay gente perfecta, ni príncipes azules ni princesas rosas. Sólo hay gente que se quiere y que elige hacer algo con ese amor, aún cuando haya tropiezos y caídas y abismos. No siempre se puede terminar bien, pero sí hay que intentarlo._

_Intentar estar con alguien a quien se quiere siempre vale la pena. Aunque no resulte._

_Muchas gracias a todas aquellas que me acompañaron semana a semana. También a aquellas que me leyeron en el anonimato. GRACIAS :) por estar ahí._

_Comentarios muy bien recibidos: ojalá que si me escriben, dejen su mail o algo para poder agradecerles personalmente. Si no, será para la próxima._

_Adiós. KmY_


End file.
